glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Singin' In The Rain/Umbrella
Singing In the Rain/Umbrella es una canción que es presentada al final del episodio The Substitute.Cuando will intenta hacer la cancion de Singin in the rain le pide ayuda a Holly Holliday (''la substituta) para que lo ayude a hacerla mas interesante para los chicos agregandole ''Umbrella. Esta canción es en una mezcla entre dos canciones: Singin' In the Rain (Cantando bajo la lluvia) de Gene Kelly y Umbrella (Paraguas) de Rihanna. Es cantada por los chicos de New Directions junto a Will Schuester, y Holly Holliday, la profesora sustituta. Este tema está incluido únicamente en el album Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Deluxe Edition. Repercusión La canción fue muy bien recibida por la crítica, no solo elogiando la excelente mezcla entre ambas canciones, sino también la coreografía, la cual es muy difícil de realizar. De hecho, Gwyneth Paltrow admitió que fue muy difícil realizar este baile, ya que tenían muchos problemas con paraguas que no se abrían o se rompían al golpearlos contra el suelo, muchos se resbalaban por el agua y se caían, no había coordinación, la lluvia los distraía y les nublaba la vista. Aún así, Gwyneth dijo que se divirtieron muchísimo haciendo esta coreografía, y al final quedó perfecta.thumb En la edición argentina del reality show Big Brother, en este caso llamado "Gran Hermano 2011", la prueba que los participantes tuvieron que cumplir para ganar su presupuesto semanal fue representar la coreografía de "Singin' in the Rain/Umbrella" de Glee, bajo el título de "Bailando Bajo la Lluvia con Paraguas". Para ello, se les ingresó un reproductor de DVD con el video de la presentación de Glee de esta canción, y solo podían verlos 4 veces. Luz Ríos, que es bailarina profesional, fue la elegida como coreógrafa para enseñarles la coreografía a los chicos, mientras que Gisele Marchi (profesora de inglés) fue la participante que se encargó de enseñarles la letra de la canción. Letra Holly: Uh-huh Uh-huh Artie: Yeah, Holly Holly: Uh-huh Uh-huh Artie: Good girl gone bad. Holly: Uh-huh Uh-huh Artie: Take three... Action Holly: Uh-huh Uh-huh Artie: Go! Holly: You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars That's when you need me there, with you I'll always share, 'cause I Will: I'm singin' in the rain (New Direction Boys: We'll shine together) Just singin' in the rain (New Direction Boys: Be Here Forever) What a glorious feeling (New Direction Boys: Be a friend) I'm happy again (New Direction Boys: Stick it out 'till the end) I'm laughing at clouds (New Direction Boys: More than ever) So dark, up above (New Direction Boys: We'll have each other) I'm singing, singing in the rain (New Direction Boys: Umbrella) Artie & Holly: You can stand under my Artie & Holly with New Directions: Umbrella ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh Holly & Artie: These fancy things Holly: Will never come Holly & Artie: In between Holly: You're part of my Holly & Artie: Entity, here for infinity When the war has took its part Will and Holly: When the world has dealt it's cards If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart, 'cause I Will: I'm singin' in the rain (New Direction Boys: We'll shine together) Just singin' in the rain (New Direction Boys: Be Here Forever) What a glorious feeling (New Direction Boys: Be a friend) I'm happy again (New Direction Boys: Stick it out 'till the end) I'm laughing at clouds (New Direction Boys: More than ever) So dark, up above (New Direction Boys: We'll have each other) I'm singing, singing in the rain (New Direction Boys: Umbrella) Artie & Holly: You can stand under my Holly and Artie with New Directions: Umbrella (Will: Umbrella) ella ella eh eh eh Will: Just singing in the rain Holly and Artie with New Directions: Under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh Will: What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again Holly Artie with New Directions: Under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh Will: I'm laughing at clouds, so dark, up above Holly and Artie with New Directions: Under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh Will: I'm singing, singing in the rain Holly, Artie & Will: It's raining, raining Ooh baby it's raining, raining Baby, come here to me Come here to me It's raining, raining Ooh baby it's raining, raining Baby, come here to me Come here to me Will: I'm singing in the rain Holly: It's raining, raining Will: Just singing in the rain Holly: Ooh baby it's raining, raining Will: What a glorious feeling Holly: Baby, come here to me Will: I'm happy again Holly with New Directions: Come here to me Will: I'm laughing at clouds Holly: It's raining, raining Will: So dark, up above Holly: Ooh baby it's raining, raining Will: The sun's in my heart Holly: Baby, come here to me Will: And I'm ready for love New Directions: My umbrella, my umbrella My umbrella, my umbrella